O Refúgio Dos Segredos
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: Há seis anos, Ginny fugiu do mundo mágico e escondeuse numa praia deserta, longe de tudo. Mas num dia de tempestade, o destino decide relembrála onde ela pertence e o reencontro com Draco Malfoy irá revelar segredos que a ruiva fez tudo para guardar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Qualquer personagem, lugar, feitiço…ou qualquer outra palavra que reconheçam dos livros ou filmes aqui, não me pertence. É exclusivamente de J.K.Rowling e da Warner Bros. Não estou ganhando nada além de divertimento ao escrever esta fic._

**Aviso: **Fic classificada M por conteúdos sexuais e alguma violência.

**Capítulo Um**

Ginny Weasley, quero dizer, Molly Prewett, porque fazia seis anos que ela não usava o seu verdadeiro nome, nunca mais fora vista no mundo mágico. Na verdade ela simplesmente sumira da face da terra e escondera-se ali, naquela praia deserta, longe de tudo e de todos. Não usava magia, não falava com ninguém a não ser os muggles da aldeia e só vivia para uma única pessoa: a sua filha Josephine.

Ela acreditava que havia sido dada como morta. Custava-lhe ainda pensar em como estaria a sua família, sem saber o que acontecera com ela mas as coisas que haviam acontecido não lhe deram outra chance senão desaparecer.

Molly, como a vou chamar por enquanto visto ela querer esconder a sua verdadeira identidade, passou as mãos pelo cabelo ruivo e suspirou de alívio. Finalmente conseguira acabar de analisar o documento que lhe haviam enviado. Conseguira trabalhar como criptógrafa tanto para o museu da aldeia como para a polícia local. Era uma aldeia cheia de história aquela Crosshaven, embora as pessoas só a conhecessem pelo clube de iates ou pelos feitos da equipa de futebol. Era uma pequena, pitoresca, tradicional e histórica aldeia no sul da Irlanda. Ali, numa praia entre rochedos em que o acesso era difícil através de um trilho acidentado, a ruiva encontrara a paz.

Mas aquela noite não era pacífica. Uma das piores tempestades de sempre fora anunciada. Já se sentia o vento forte na janela e o mar, que habitualmente se enrolava na areia parecia estar zangado com a sua eterna amante.

Molly levantou-se e saiu da cave onde montara o seu pequeno escritório. Já na cozinha decidiu fazer um café pois ainda faltava ela dar uma olhada ao livro que o museu pedira para ela identificar. Julgavam ser de um escritor famoso que passara ali os últimos dias da sua vida e que codificara poemas.

Olhando pela janela, ela tomou a bebida quente, arrepiando-se só de pensar no frio que estaria lá fora e depois desceu novamente para o seu pequeno recanto na cave.

Abriu o livro e suspirou. O seu corpor estava cansado, o seu cérebro latejando, os seus olhos mal se abriam. Precisava encontrar determinação para voltar a trabalhar. Começou a ver os pequenos símbolos ali escritos e percebeu logo que já vira antes aqueles desenhos.

Uma única palavra veio á sua mente: Hogwarts!

---

_O caos rompera pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Parecia quase impossível distinguir o amigo do inimigo. Devoradores (Comensais) da Morte, Aurores e membros da Ordem da Fénix misturavam-se numa explosão de feitiços e maldições. Já vários corpos ensanguentados estavam espalhados pelo chão. O cheiro a morte penetrava nas narinas de todos fazendo os bons se sentirem mal por não os terem salvo e espicaçando os maus por conseguirem espalhar tanta destruição._

_Ginny corria entre eles, com George e Fred atrás dela, a protegendo, para grande aborrecimento da ruiva. Todos ainda a tratavam como se ela fosse uma criança. Não precisava ser protegida, sabia muito bem se defender. Mas ninguém via isso. Nem mesmo o seu ex-namorado, Harry Potter parecia ter percebido que ela já era senhora do seu nariz._

_-Esconde-te ali, Gin! – Gritou um dos gémeos, apontando para a entrada da Sala de Requerimento (Sala Precisa)._

_Ginny bufou indignada, mas fez o que lhe mandavam, esperando conseguir escapar dali o mais depressa possível e se juntar á batalha._

_Fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou o ouvido nela. Só conseguia ouvir gritos, passos e explosões do outro lado. Suspirou furiosa. Queria lutar, queria defender os seus valores, a sua família. Queria estar do lado de Harry quando ele derrotasse Aquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado._

_Virou-se e caminhou frustrada pela sala escura até que reparou numa sombra ao fundo, uma silhueta sentada no chão._

_-Te escondendo, Weasley?_

_A voz não deixou qualquer sombra de dúvidas sobre quem era. Ginny agarrou a varinha e apontou na direcção da pessoa._

_-Sim, mas contra a minha vontade, Malfoy. E tu o que fazes aqui?_

_-Estou tentando me manter á parte. Estou fora desta guerra. – Ele disse simplesmente._

_-Não foste tu que libertaste os amigos do teu pai dentro da escola? Não foste tu que foste enviado para matar o Professor Dumbledore? _

_-Não podes provar isso e mesmo que pudesses, as pessoas fazem coisas extraordinárias quando o que é importante para nós está em risco. – Ele continuou na mesma voz indiferente._

_-Quer dizer que não estás do lado de Vol…_

_-Não digas o nome dele! – Pela primeira vez a voz do louro mostrava-se afectada._

_-De que lado estás?_

_-Estou do lado que me convém, que neste momento é nenhum pois estão todos lá fora se matando. Prefiro ficar aqui até que estejam todos mortos e eu possa viver em paz. _

_Ginny não conseguia acreditar. Como é que alguém podia ser tão indiferente a tudo aquilo._

_-Então porque fizeste tudo aquilo o ano passado?_

_Viu-o levantar-se e caminhar na direcção dela calmamente. Não conseguia ver o rosto dele mas desejava fazê-lo._

_-Tu farias o mesmo se a tua vida estivesse em jogo…_

_-Nã… – Ela tentou interrompê-lo mas ele continuou._

_-E a dos teus pais também. Se Ele tivesse te olhado com aqueles olhos maquiavélicos apontado a varinha á garganta da tua mãe jurando matá-la se não fizesses o que ele mandava tu não terias coragem de dizer que não._

_Ginny engoliu em seco. Sempre julgara que Draco fizera aquilo para seu belo prazer, para se mostrar capaz, para se impor perante Voldemort, para ver a destruição em Hogwarts e ver os traidores de sangue e os sangues de lama sofrerem. Nunca julgou que tivesse outra razão. Era mais fácil culpar Draco por crueldade do que por medo pela vida de outros que não a dele._

_-Não dizes nada, Weasel?_

_-Eu não…sabia._

_-Claro que não. Nem sei porque te estou contando. Se calhar pela certeza que um de nós irá morrer antes que esta guerra acabe._

_-Não digas isso!_

_-É verdade! A batalha lá fora está longe de acabar e… bem, seja qual o lado que vença eu serei sempre culpado._

_-O Harry não te condenará se souber porque o fizeste!_

_-Claro! O Santo Potter irá ser misericordioso com os que mostraram lealdade. Sabes que Voldemort disse o mesmo: "Eu serei misericordioso contigo, jovem Malfoy, se me mostrares genuína lealdade." – Draco disse imitando perfeitamente o sibilo que era a voz de Voldemort._

_-Não é o mesmo. O Harry não está lutando por poder, o Harry só quer paz._

_-E eu só quero que isto acabe. – Draco disse encolhendo os ombros e sentando-se novamente. Não sabia porque estava dizendo aquilo a uma pessoa que não era nada para ele. Alguém a quem sempre tivera aversão. Naquele momento ela pareceu-lhe a pessoa ideal para conversar. Impressionante como, quando confrontadas com a morte certa, as pessoas sentem as coisas mais extraordinárias. Porque ele tinha a certeza que não sairia vivo daquela sala._

_Ginny olhou para ele durante alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer. Não gostava de Draco, mas agora percebia porque ele cometera o crime do ano anterior. Ele tinha razão, talvez Ginny tivesse feito o mesmo se a vida da sua família estivesse em jogo._

_Depois de alguns segundos, aproximou-se da porta. Não ouviu qualquer ruído no exterior. Estava na hora de escapar dali e se juntar á batalha._

_-Onde vais?_

_-Lutar. Não consigo ficar aqui sem fazer nada._

_-Estás louca? Vais morrer lá fora!_

_Ginny voltou-se para ele novamente._

_-Lumos. – A sua varinha acendeu-se. A ruiva espantou-se por ver um Draco Malfoy tão degradado, tão fraco e derrotado. – Desde quando te preocupas comigo?_

_Draco soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica._

_-Desde que sei que mal saia por aquela porta vou ser morto!_

_-Talvez consigas sair comigo e encontres uma saída… – mas as palavras dela foram interrompidas por um estrondo. Ginny voltou-se. Tinha vindo da porta. E novamente aquele barulho ensurdecedor._

_-Afasta-te. – Draco puxou-a para longe da porta._

_-Sabemos que estás aí, Malfoy e vamos entrar! Não tens saída!_

_Ginny olhou para o louro um pouco assustada e só então reparou que tinha os braços á volta do pescoço dele. Afastou-se imediatamente._

_-Também sabemos que tens uma Traidora de Sangue contigo. Ou saem agora ou morrem os dois._

_Os dois jovens continuaram em silêncio. O medo da única filha de Molly Weasley dissipou-se e ela ergueu o punho. Se eles iam entrar, ela ia lutar._

_-Estás parva? Não consegues lutar contra todos eles. – Draco murmurou bem junto do ouvido dela. A rapariga sentiu um arrepio inexplicável._

_-E vou fazer o quê? Ficar aqui parada enquanto eles me matam? – Ela disse no mesmo tom que ele._

_-Eles não conseguem entrar, tenho a certeza, só que alguma vez teremos que sair. Estamos condenados! Mas eu quero prolongar a minha vida o máximo possível._

_Ginny ficou olhando para ele. Ele era demasiado pessimista. Talvez os Devoradores da Morte se cansassem e eles conseguissem escapar._

_-Podemos passar aqui dias, meses se quiserem…talvez quando consigamos entrar só encontremos os vossos ossos, mas de qualquer maneira vão morrer. Talvez fosse melhor saírem, quem sabe o Senhor das Trevas não esteja de bom humor logo que acabe com o pirralho do Potter. Aconselho-vos a sair!_

_Ginny abriu a boca para responder mas Draco tapou-a._

_-Não tornes isto pior do que já está. Eles têm razão. Estamos condenados por isso não te armes em Gryffindor corajosa que não te vai valer de nada. Aceita o teu destino. Vamos morrer aqui os dois. – ele murmurou-lhe no ouvido._

_NÃO! Ginny não podia aceitar isso. Ainda tinha tanto para viver. Ela nunca visitara as Cataratas do Niágara, ela queria ser uma Auror bem sucedida, ela queria ter três filhos, ela queria ter a sua casa… "Meu Merlin! Eu quero perder minha virgindade! É estúpido, eu sei mas… eu não quero morrer assim, sem saber o que é a vida!"_

_-Não! – Ela murmurou. – Não podemos morrer assim. Eu sou muito jovem, eu ainda não sou maior de idade, eu ainda sou virgem… eu não sei o que é a vida!_

_-A morte não escolhe idades, Ginevra! – Draco disse e depois reflectiu sobre o que ela disse e começou a rir._

_-Estás louco? Isto não tem piada. Estamos aqui prestes a morrer e tu ris? – Ele forçou-se a manter a voz baixa apesar da sua indignação e raiva._

_-Tu… tu ainda és virgem? O maravilhoso e perfeito Harry Potter ainda não…?_

_-O Harry é um cavalheiro!_

_-Ou talvez ele seja homossexual._

_Ginny levantou a mão para esbofeteá-lo mas o louro foi mais rápido e agarrou-a pelos pulsos fortemente. A varinha de Ginny caiu ao chão. A ruiva amaldiçoou-se por não lhe ter lançado um feitiço em vez de tentar lhe bater._

_-És um idiota, um cretino… - ela disse tentando se libertar._

_-Desculpa. Não te queria chatear, mas não me controlei. Foi o hábito! – Ele disse e largou-a. Ela não podia ter ficado mais surpresa._

_-Estás me pedindo desculpa?_

_-Não quero morrer chateado contigo, ruiva! – Draco sentou-se no chão. Ginny ficou em silêncio mas depois sentou-se ao lado dele._

_-Porquê?_

_-Porquê o quê? – Ele inquiriu levantando a sobrancelha._

_-Porque não queres morrer chateado comigo?_

_-Porque… acho que até nem te odeio tanto assim._

_-Como? – Aquilo era tão surreal. Draco Malfoy dizendo que não odiava uma Weasley?_

_-Eu não te odeio de todo. Na verdade até de admiro. Acho-te bonita, inteligente e gosto da tua audácia e do teu espírito rebelde e arisco. É verdade que sempre te maltratei e sempre me convenci que te odiava, mas era porque era orgulhoso e sempre aprendi a ser assim. Agora acho que já não vale a pena._

_-E porque me dizes isso agora?_

_-Porque vou morrer. Não tenho nada a perder em contar-te a verdade, ruiva._

_-Quer dizer que até gostavas de mim mas me maltratavas porque ia contra os teus princípios._

_-Acho que até era mais do que gostar mas seria demasiado humilhante admitir isso._

_-Eu também gostava de ti, de uma certa maneira, achava-te o rapaz mais interessante e bonito de Hogwarts. Um idiota presunçoso, arrogante, preconceituoso e egoísta mas lindo de qualquer maneira._

_Draco sorriu. Ginny viu pela primeira vez Draco rir genuinamente, iluminado com a pouca luz que provinha da varinha da rapariga._

_-Tive inveja do Potter quando te vi com ele. Como é que alguém tão… perfeito como tu acabou com um rapaz tão…complicado?_

_-Eu gostava dele… quero dizer… gosto dele!_

_-Mas achavas-me bonito!_

_-E interessante._

_O sorriso de Draco desapareceu enquanto ele a olhava profundamente nos olhos. Ginny sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la. Agora, que tinha a certeza que ia morrer, qualquer inibição parecia ter desaparecido. Todos aqueles mínimos desejos e fantasias afloravam a uma velocidade surpreendente, coisas, que já ela não se lembrava, voltavam á sua memória. Os seus instintos estavam á flor da pele. _

_E foi por instinto que ela rodeou o pescoço dele com os seus braços e beijou-o fogosamente. Draco correspondeu e rebolaram ambos no chão entre carícias urgentes e beijos sedentos._

_Draco passou a mão pela coxa descoberta da ruiva e levemente foi levantado a saia. Ginny gemeu levemente. Era uma loucura o que faziam, mas o que importava? Iam os dois morrer ali._

_A rapariga abriu a camisa branca dele violentamente fazendo voar botões para todas as direcções. Draco riu mas o riso perdeu-se nos lábios dela que cobriram os dele. _

_Rebolaram novamente, Draco acabou ficando em cima dela. _

_O barulho fora do quarto era pior que nunca. Os gritos, as explosões… a batalha estava no auge mas aqueles dois jovens estavam alheios a tudo isso. Só conseguiam ouvir a respiração ofegante do outro, o roçar dos seus corpos, os beijos apaixonantes, as carícias ousadas. _

_O louro estava inebriado pela sensualidade da ruiva. _

_Entre beijos, toques desesperados e até dentadas eróticas, viram-se livres da roupa._

_Ela era linda, o corpo dela parecia quase irreal, iluminado pela pouca luz da varinha. Aquele momento era tão mágico que Draco julgou não ser verdade. Já sonhara com aquilo, depois sentia-se zangado por ter daqueles sentimentos em relação a uma Weasley. Mas naquele momento nada importava, só eles os dois e aquele sentimento avassalador que despertara dentro dos dois._

_Draco cobriu os lábios da ruiva, agora com mais carinho e deslizou lentamente para o interior daquele corpo perfeito. Sentiu-a ficar tensa e as unhas dela cravarem nas suas costas. Ele moveu-se com cuidado. Sentia como se ela fosse uma pedra preciosa, que é necessário cuidar e tratar com a maior delicadeza. Até quase sentia a dor dela nele._

_Mas aos poucos, Ginny foi relaxando e foi sendo assaltada por uma sensação de prazer._

_Pouco tempo depois, estavam ambos deitados no chão frio, abraçados um ao outro._

_-Que loucura foi esta, Malfoy?_

_-O que importa? Vamos morrer mesmo! – Ele disse acariciando os cabelos vermelho flamejante dela. – E chama-me Draco, por favor._

_-Pelo menos não morro virgem. – Ela brincou._

_Draco riu e Ginny ficou olhando para ele. Ficava muito mais bonito quando sorria. _

_Sem conseguir se conter, ela colocou-se em cima dele e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Não sabia porque sentia aquilo. Tinha a certeza que amava Harry, mas aquele estranho sentimento que despertara dentro dela era indomável. Talvez fosse a certeza que estava condenada que a desinibia e a fazia sentir aquelas coisas por um rapaz que sempre odiara ou… o ódio e o amor são duas faces da mesma moeda. Ela concluiu. Mas não era amor. Era desejo, paixão… não amor._

_Ficaram se beijando durante vários segundos, até que uma explosão os afastou. Viram a porta vacilar._

_-Julguei que tinhas dito que eles não conseguiam entrar! – Ela disse um pouco aflita._

_-E não podem!_

_Mais um estrondo e a porta vacilou mais um pouco._

_-Parece que te enganaste. – Ela disse com os olhos arregalados._

_-Parece que sim. – Draco admitiu um pouco assustado. Então lembrou-se que estavam ambos nus. Rebolou sobre Ginny, deixando-a deitada no chão e levantou-se. – Melhor nos vestirmos._

_Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e levantou-se também. Vestiram-se rapidamente e olharam para a porta. A porta vacilava repetidamente. Agarrou na sua varinha e apontou-a na direcção do barulho._

_-Nox! – A luz apagou-se. – Não tens a tua varinha? – Ela perguntou no meio da escuridão._

_-Perdi-a quando estava fugindo da minha tia! – Ela notou o embaraço na voz dele. Tinha a certeza que ele não gostava da ideia de morrer sem poder lutar pela sua vida. Sentiu a mão quente de Draco apertar a sua e sorriu._

_Ouviram um grande estampido e a sala foi iluminada. A porta rebentara de vez e á frente deles pelo menos sete Devoradores da Morte lhes apontavam as varinhas._

_Ginny respirou fundo e gritou, ao mesmo tempo que os homens á sua frente lhes lançavam feitiços:_

_-Protego! – Uma barreira foi criada entre eles e os seus atacantes. Viram os feitiços serem atirados noutra direcção mas sabiam que a protecção não ia durar para sempre. Entreolharam-se por um segundo apenas e um a ruiva sentiu um aperto no coração que não tinha nada a ver com medo de morrer. Era como se na sua morte ela fosse recordar aquele momento que partilhara com aquele rapaz que passara a gostar além de simples gostar, como se fosse ter saudades dele, mesmo estando morta._

_-Temos que tentar chegar á porta. – Ele sussurrou, surpreendido com ele mesmo por dizer aquilo. Momentos antes ele tinha aceitado o seu triste destino mas agora queria lutar para viver. Era como se Ginny lhe tivesse dado a razão que precisava para lutar. Ela era a razão._

_Viu-a assentir com a cabeça mas o olhar determinado da ruiva não se desviava mais dos Devoradores._

_Precisavam de uma estratégia de fuga. A mente do Slytherin começou a trabalhar a uma velocidade estonteante. Viu uma brecha entre a muralha de Devoradores da Morte. Se pelo menos tivesse a sua varinha!_

_-Ginny, tenta desarmar um dele e tenta que a varinha venha na nossa direcção. – Draco murmurou._

_-Mas vou ter que baixar a protecção. – Ela retrucou no mesmo tom de voz embora com aquela desordem toda os Devoradores não os pudessem ouvir._

_-Eu sei. Mas baixas apenas quando eu disser. Vamos nos separar durante alguns segundos apenas. Eles não vão estar á espera e vão demorar a se organizar. Será pouco tempo por isso tens que fazer tudo muito rápido mas sei que consegues. – Ele disse. Ginny sorriu mas sem olhar para ele._

_Draco respirou fundo e preparou-se._

_-Já! – Gritou._

_Ginny baixou a protecção e gritou:_

_-Expeliarmus! – O feitiço atingiu um dos atacantes. A varinha voou e Draco, que corria na direcção oposta apanhou-a no ar, dando um salto. Caiu no chão rebolou e logo de seguida levantou-se, com uma agilidade digna de um Seeker._

_Gritaram ambos em conjunto:_

_-Protego! _

_Voltaram a ficar protegidos mas agora estavam separados. Sentiram ambos uma sensação de desamparo. Separados era como se a sua determinação e coragem falhasse._

_Durante algum tempo foram alvo de maldições e os atacantes fechavam o espaço entre eles até que já não era apenas as suas barreiras que os separavam mas também várias pessoas vestidas de negro._

_Draco viu que daquela maneira não iam a lado nenhum. Teria que baixar a protecção e lutar a valer, pelo menos para salvar a rapariga. Os seus olhares cruzaram-se._

_Ginny percebeu o que ele ia fazer e abanou a cabeça. Draco apenas sorriu e baixou a sua protecção._

_Vários feitiços foram lançados na direcção dele. Felizmente ele conseguiu escapar a todos, correndo, saltando, rebolando no chão. Alguns dos seguidores de Voldemort que se dedicavam a Ginny viraram-se para Draco, deixando-a apenas com dois._

_Raios violeta saíram da varinha dele, atingindo dois Devoradores que foram projectados para trás. Ginny viu jorros de sangue. Draco usara o Sctumsempra. Percebeu que também não poderia ficar ali para sempre. Sem pensar duas vezes, também ela baixou a sua protecção._

_-Stupefy! Stupefy! – Ela lançou, atingindo os seus únicos atacantes. Nunca julgou ter tanta sorte. Ficou sem saber o que fazer por poucos milésimos de segundo._

"_Corre, sai daqui. Salva a tua vida, Ginny!" a voz de Draco disse dentro da cabeça dela. Ela olhou para ele surpreendida mas ele já havia desviado o olhar. Um Devorador da Morte virou-se para ela._

_-Crucius! – Ele gritou mas a ruiva conseguiu se desviar._

_-Stupefy! – Ela lançou mas também ele conseguiu se esquivar. A ruiva então correu para a porta, agora livre. Mas não conseguiu sair. Olhou para trás e viu Draco rodeado de Devoradores da Morte. Podia ela abandoná-lo ali depois do que haviam passado?_

_-Crucius! _

_A ruiva foi atingida em cheio. Draco gritou e viu-se invadido pela fúria e determinação. Lançou maldição a vários Devoradores até conseguir uma brecha entre eles suficiente para atingir o homem que torturava a rapariga._

_-Avada Kedavra! – Draco gritou. Um raio de luz verde saiu da varinha que tinha na mão e atingiu o Devorador da Morte em cheio. Ginny deixou de se contorcer. Draco nem teve tempo de se certificar que ela estava bem e foi atingindo por uma maldição no braço esquerdo. Sentiu uma dor agonizante pelo braço todo e depois perdeu a sensibilidade naquela zona, mas não podia descansar._

_Viu a ruiva olhar para ele uma última vez, incerta do que fazer._

_-FOGE! – Ele gritou, já ofegante. Viu-a vacilar por uns segundos mas depois a rapariga saiu a correr. Draco viu os cabelos vermelhos virarem no corredor e perdeu-a de vista._

Acordou sobressaltada. Demorou a se lembrar onde estava, sonhara de novo com aquilo. O Pior é que não eram sonhos, eram memórias que ela gostaria de deixar para trás.

Percebeu logo depois que alguma coisa estava mal. Ouvia pancadas fortes na porta da rua. A tempestade era audível mas nem o vento, nem a chuva nem mesmo o granizo e os trovões fariam aquele barulho.

-Está alguém em casa? - a voz de um homem surgiu da rua.

Molly petrificou. Nunca, naqueles anos todos alguém conseguira dar com a sua casa. Era o seu segredo, o seu refúgio, o seu esconderijo. Agora, de repente sentia-se exposta. Ainda por cima um homem.

Que havia ela de fazer?

**N/A:** _Fic sem spoilers de Deathly Hallows. Qualquer semelhança que encontrem com o livro é pura coincidência pois já tinha escrito o prólogo desta fic antes de DH sair logo não conto com os eventos do livro aqui. Vou escrever mais algumas fics sem ter em conta o livro final por respeito a quem ainda não o leu. Depois verei o que farei dados os eventos finais. Espero que gostem desta fic. O Sonho de Ginny/Molly era inicialmente o prólogo da fic mas achei que ficava melhor assim. Dá algum mistério ao enredo. Ainda está um pouco confuso mas iram perceber a história com o desenrolar dos capítulos. Coloquei o primeiro capítulo já porque talvez não posso aceder á Internet durante algumas semanas visto que vou para a faculdade e ainda não é certo onde eu vá ficar. Beijos e Comentem!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Qualquer personagem, lugar, feitiço…ou qualquer outra palavra que reconheçam dos livros ou filmes aqui, não me pertence. É exclusivamente de J.K.Rowling e da Warner Bros. Não estou ganhando nada além de divertimento ao escrever esta fic._

**Aviso: **Fic classificada M por conteúdos sexuais e alguma violência.

**Capítulo Dois**

Draco Malfoy conduzia o seu Porsche Carrera negro a toda a velocidade. Nem os relâmpagos, nem a chuva, nem mesmo a estrada acidentada o fazia diminuir a velocidade. Gostava daquilo, da adrenalina, de sentir o poder do automóvel. Riu para si mesmo, há anos atrás repudiava tudo o que se relacionava com Muggles. Agora não conseguia dispensar uma volta num dos seus carros, ou no seu iate e adorava viajar no seu jacto privado. Como a guerra o havia mudado.

Arrepiou-se e quase perdeu a concentração na estrada. As memórias de uma noite encheram-lhe a mente. Aquela noite em que ele julgou que fosse morrer, a noite decisiva na sua vida. A noite em que Ginny Weasley tinha lhe dado uma razão para viver. Também a noite que ela desaparecera da face da terra. Alguns a julgavam morta, outros diziam que os Devoradores tinham a torturado tanto que ela acabara perdendo a memória. Draco não acreditava em nenhuma delas. Mas nada podia fazer. Já havia desistido de tentar encontrá-la, até porque sabia que se a visse não a reconheceria. Ás vezes, durante a noite, ele ainda conseguia ver o sorriso dela, ouvi-la. Estranho como uma única noite e um acto desesperado mudara completamente Draco Malfoy.

De repente, um estrondo, o motor do carro parou de trabalhar e Draco perdeu o controlo. Os travões travavam pouco e ele julgou que fosse colidir contra a parede. Largou o volante, ainda com o pé no travão e procurou a sua varinha no assento do lado. Não estava lá.

"Merda!" pensou. Tinha deixado a varinha na mansão.

Agarrou o volante novamente e foi tentando desesperadamente controlar o carro, mas sem efeito pois este acabou por colidir com a parede. Os airbags saltaram. Ficou um pouco atordoado. Mas estava vivo. Respirou fundo.

Só lhe faltava aquilo. Já não bastava ter discutido com a sua noiva, Electra, nesse dia, ter perdido um grande negócio, agora estava sem carro, sem varinha, no meio de uma tempestade, num local onde não havia uma única alma humana. Sentindo-se sufocar pelos airbags, saiu do automóvel negro.

A chuva era intensa, a trovoada ensurdecedora, o vento muito violento. Sem remédio, começou a caminhar, lutando contra as condições climatéricas.

Após o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, Draco viu o que lhe pareceu uma miragem. Ao longe, numa pequena praia quase imperceptível, viu uma luz, fraca mas de qualquer maneira era sinal de civilização. Caminhou mais rápido até se dar conta que o acesso á praia era impossível.

"Não! Deve haver maneira de lá chegar!" Ele pensou desesperado. Começou a tentar descer através das rochas e depois de muitos arranhões e hematomas, conseguiu chegar á praia mas a pequena casa que agora conseguia distinguir entre a chuva, ainda estava longe. Não importava. Só precisava de um lugar para se recolher da tempestade até ao dia seguinte.

Quando finalmente alcançou a habitação bateu na porta. Nada aconteceu. Voltou a bater com mais força.

-Está alguém em casa? - Ele perguntou, implorando que houvesse uma alma caridosa que o acolhesse.

Molly olhou para a porta durante vários segundos antes de ir até à cozinha tirar a varinha do armário mais alto onde estava escondida.

-Quem está aí? – ela disse, apontando o objecto mágico que não usava há anos para a porta.

-Abra a porta, por favor! Meu carro parou de repente e eu não tenho por onde ir. – O homem do lado de fora implorava.

-Não costumo abrir a porta a estranhos. – Ela disse, com a varinha apontada para a porta não fosse ele forçar a entrada.

-Ok, eu apresento-me. O meu nome é Draco Malfoy, sou dono de uma empresa, tenho vinte e três anos de idade e sou solteiro, por enquanto. Pronto já não sou um estranho, agora faça o favor de abrir a porta. Ou pensa deixar-me morrer de frio cá fora?

Ela julgou ter ouvido mal. Ele dissera Draco Malfoy? Não! O medo estava a fazendo ouvir coisas. Ou talvez tivesse percebido mal com o barulho da tempestade.

Draco suspirou exasperado. Estava encharcado, mal humorado e sem paciência nenhuma para ter que esperar que uma mulher qualquer tivesse o bom senso de lhe abrir a porta.

-Eu juro por tudo o que me é mais sagrado que não lhe vou fazer mal. Só procuro abrigo. - ele disse.

Molly hesitou. Provavelmente tinha ouvido mal mas não deixava de ser um estranho. No entanto, não podia deixar uma pessoa que precisava de ajuda assim desamparada. Por fim, o seu coração bondoso rendeu-se e ela abriu a porta, escondendo a varinha dentro do bolso traseiro das calças.

O seu coração parou por breves segundos. Tinha a certeza que o seu pavor estava estampado na sua cara. Aquele homem, completamente molhado, com cabelo a escorrer pela sua cara era muito mais do que familiar. Verdade que os seus traços estavam mais maduros, mais sensuais, ela não pode deixar de reparar, o seu porte muito mais forte, estava ligeiramente mais alto mas os fios louros, os olhos profundamente cinzentos, a pose altiva e aqueles lábios, finos e poderosos, que pareciam conter sempre aquele sorriso escarninho embora ele não estivesse a sorrir só podiam pertencer a uma pessoa.

Molly teve vontade de fugir. Ele a iria reconhecer de certeza, depois de todos aqueles anos, ela iria ser descoberta, ainda por ciam por ele, ele que sussurrava ao seu ouvido todas as noites, ele que invadia os seus sonhos, ele que fazia parte da sua vida sem o saber...

-Eu juro que não lhe vou fazer mal... - Draco teve que dizer pois a jovem mulher que se encontrava á sua frente parecia que ia desvanecer a qualquer momento. Estava pálida, até as pequenas sardas na sua face pareciam ter perdido a cor.

E tudo aconteceu numa fracção de segundos. Ela fechou os olhos, tentou respirar fundo mas...

Draco só teve tempo de dar três passos rápidos e impedir que a ruiva caísse inconsciente no chão. Segurou-a contra o seu peito molhado com força devido ao acto repentino e depois, muito cuidadosamente pousou-a no chão. Só depois de o susto passar, ele reparou como era bela a rapariga. Não conseguiu pensar o que uma mulher daquelas fazia ali, isolada do resto do mundo.

Mas isso não era pensamento para aquele momento. A rapariga estava imóvel, nos seus braços e ele não sabia o que fazer. Ficou ali, a memorizar os traços da face perfeita dela sem conseguir, também ele, se mover. Ela lembrava-lhe alguém...

O louro sacudiu a cabeça. Não, não podia pensar em Ginny agora, era passado. Um passado que ele mesmo se cconvenceu que estava enterrado. Era tempo de seguir em frente.

No entanto, aquela ruiva ali era tão bela que ele não podia deixar de admirá-la. Só que tinha que fazer alguma coisa

Molly abriu os olhos. Estava no seu quarto, iluminado pelos raios do sol matinal. Suspirou. Não tinha passado de um pesadelo. Estava deitada na sua cama, a tempestade já tinha passado, um novo dia, igual aos outros ia começar e ela tinha que se mentalizar que não havia Draco Malfoy nenhum ali, que era só ela, Josefine e a cadela são bernardo chamada Xica.

Levantou-se e ia já a caminho do duche quando as gargalhadas de Josefine no andar debaixo a fizeram parar. Não era nada fora do normal, a esta hora a pequena ruiva já deveria estar sentada no sofá a ver TV. O que fez o seu coração disparar foi a voz masculina que veio da cozinha.

Ela sentiu os seus pulmões teimarem em não respirar, o seu coração parecia querer fugir-lhe do peito. E agora, que faria?

"Calma G...Molly! Pode ser só o Mr. Walters da mercearia que veio trazer o pão." ela mentalizou-se mas não conseguia deixar aquela preocupação de lado. Em vez de entrar na casa de banho, saiu do quartoe foi até à cozinha. As gargalhadas de Josefine tornavam-se cada vez mais claras.

-És mais bonito que o Mr. Walters. Ele é a única pessoa que converso. Eu e a mamã mal saímos daqui e também és muito engraçado, mas devias ter trazido um bolo de chocolate. O Mr. Walters traz-me sempre um.

-Para a próxima não me esqueço. Mas vê lá se estas panquecas com compota de morango não são tão boas como o bolo de chocolate? Aposto contigo que são melhores!

-Duvido! - e Josefine soltou outra gargalhada.

Molly estava parada em frente da porta da cozinha, assistindo a uma cena que preferia não ter que assistir. Draco Malfoy estava ali, na sua cozinha, usando o seu avental, cozinhando para a sua filha e conversando com ela...e Josefine estava falando com ele como se se conhecessem há anos. E ela só queria entrar ali, fazê-lo desaparecer, apagar aquele momento da sua mente e da mente da sua filha e esquecer que aquele homem existia.

A varinha! Instintivamente foi com a mão ao bolso das calças. Respirou de alívio, a varinha estava ali mas... se ela tinha acordado no quarto, queria dizer que tinha sido transportada para lá... e se ele tinha visto a varinha e se ele sabia quem ela era? E se...

-Mamã! - a voz da sua filha afastou-a dos seus pensamentos. A pequena ruiva correu para abraçá-la e Molly forçou-se a fingir que estava bem, para bem da menina.

-Bom dia querida!- deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

-Olha, o Sr. Draco cozinhou para mim. Ele tem um nome estranho não tem? Mas eu gosto. Quem é ele mamã?

Molly levantou os olhos e encarou uns cinzentos fixados nela. O seu coração, que já batia depressa, parecia a ponto de rebentar quando um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele.

-Desculpa ter me feito de casa, mas ontem ficou um pouco, assustada comigo e acabou por desmaiar. A sua filha estava com fome e eu julguei que não faria mal eu...

-Tudo bem!- Molly pigarreou.

Draco tirou o avental e dirigiu-se para ela. A ruiva deu dois passos atrás espontaneamente. Ele parou incerto.

"Esta mulher é estranha! Mas linda!" ele não conseguiu conter o pensamento.

-Visto que ontem as nossas apresentações foram feitas um pouco á pressa, eu sou Draco Malfoy, você é...?

-Molly Prewett! - ela conseguiu dizer e apertou a mão que ele estendia.

-Bem, obrigado por me abrir a porta. Eu estava mesmo desesperado. Infelizmente terei que lhe pedir para ficar cá mais algum tempo. A saída desta pequena baia foi completamente obstruida por rochas devido á tempestade...

Aquilo não podia estar a correr pior. Só podia ser uma partida do destino.Porquê logo ele, ali? De todas as pessoas que podiam ir bater-lhe á porta, tinha sido logo quele homem. Pelo menos ele parecia não a ter reconhecido. Provavelmente já nem se lembrava dela. Estranhamente, isso magoava-a.

-Tudo bem.

-Estás bem, mamã? Estás mais branca que a espuma do mar. e porque estás com a roupa de ontem?

-A mamã adormeceu ontem sem se aperceber e estou com algumas dores de cabeça.

-Acho que devia ir tomar um banho e talvez tomar qualquer coisa para as dores, não se preocupe, eu tomo conta da pequena, é o minimo que posso fazer pela sua hospitalidade.

Molly esteve tentada a dizer que não, mas seria suspeito. A última coisa que queria era deixar a sua filha ali, com aquele homem que não pertencia ao mundo que ela tinha escolhido para viver e muito menos ao mundo que Josef conhecia. Não queria deitar tudo a perder por causa de um acaso muito inoportuno.

-Ok! Eu não me demoro.

E sem conseguir ficar ali a encarar aqueles olhos cinzentos que ainda mexiam com todo o seu sistema nervoso, Molly subiu para o seu quarto a correr e meteu-se debaixo do duche frio mesmo com roupa.

Precisava acordar daquele sonho... ou pesadelo. As lágrimas de desespero começarama cair pela sua face. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer, não agora, não depois daquele tempo todo. Draco fazia parte de uma vida que já não era a dela, ele fazia parte de um sonho, uma fantasia que ela queria manter exactamente isso, apenas uma irrealidade.

Não, Draco não podia estar ali e ela não podia estar a sentir aquilo, aquele sentimento avassalador que ela julgava já conseguir controlar.

-Merda! Porque é que a porcaria do passado tinha que voltar para me atormentar!

-Acho que mais tarde ou mais cedo isso iria acontecer, e tu também sabias disso! - o espelho da sua casa de banho,que era a única coisa mágica que tinha na sua casa além da sua varinha, disse. (N/A: eu sei, eu sei, muito branca de neve mas sempre gostei da ideia!)

-Oh, está mas é calado! - ela disse entre soluços e lágrimas.

Ficou horas no banho, deixando a água do duche cair em cima de si, como se ela pudesse apagar as memórias do passado e das últimas horas. Após o que pareceu horas, ela decidiu tirar a roupa que pesava sobre si quase tanto como o desespero que sentia e acabou o banho. Enrolou uma toalha branca em torno do seu corpo e voltou ao seu quarto. Da janela viu Josef e Draco a correr na areia. Por Merlin, parecia que se conheciam tão bem, tinham uma cumplicidade tão grande que assustava Molly. Sempre ensinara Josefine que não se devia confiar em estranhos e no entanto a criança parecia nem se lembrar disso agora. E, para dizer a verdade, nunca imaginara Draco Malfoy tão á vontade com crianças, mas também, depois de tanto tempo, era óbvio que ele havia mudado. Até que ponto teria Draco mudado? E até que ponto aquele reencontro abalaria a sua tão perfeita e secreta vida? Será que ele iria embora e tudo voltaria ao "normal"? Será que aquele regresso do passado trazia mais tempestades atrás? Que outras pessoas do passado voltariam? Que significava aquilo? Será que o seu grande segredo iria ser descoberto? E se realmente isso acontecesse, teria ela força para voltar e enfrentar tudo e todos?

Molly teve que se sentar pois a sua cabeça já estava a andar á volta com tantas dúvidas. Respirou fundo, sentindo o pânico tomar conta de si. As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pela sua face.

Que iria ela fazer?


End file.
